Le coup de faux
by Luchia220997
Summary: Harry, jeune lycéen timide et peureux est amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Et quand le soir d'Halloween, il va visiter le manoir de Lord Voldemort, et que la faucheuse en a après lui... Qui viendra le sauver ? Draco bien sur ! LEMON, UA.


**Coucou ! Je vous fais mes plus plates excuses pour ce petit retard. Quand j'ai voulut allé sur le net, on ma dit que j'avais eu une coupure internet... Et là j'ai piquer une crise. Mais bon c'est passé ^.^ Et comme promis une p'tite histoire. Bon je l'est fait vite fait. Alors soyez indulgent(e)s. Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, je sais que se n'est pas plaisant, mais je fait de mon mieux. Bon alors pour ce Halloween se sera... LE COUP DE FAUX ! Un HP/DM comme a l'accoutumer, et avec un Lemon pour les gourmand(e)s.  
**

**Resume : Harry, jeune lycéen peureux et timide, vas allé visiter un manoir abandonner. Et quand la faucheuse attentera a sa vie... Qui viendra le sauver ? Draco bien sur !**

* * *

**Le coup de faux**

Il était là. Assied contre ce Saul Pleureur. Un cahier vert pomme sur les genoux, des pastels aux mille couleurs dans les mains. Il dessiné.

Ces yeux gambadaient sur la verte pelouse de son lycée. Lycée qu'il avait réussis a intégré grâce a une bourse scolaire d'art plastique.

Il était petit… Incroyablement petit pour un garçon de son âge. Il ne faisait pas moins de 1m74, il avait les yeux d'un vert pure et des cheveux bruns en bataille. De nature timide et peureux, Harry Potter (car c'est comme cela qu'il se nommé) était un garçon réserver et presque insociable. Mais se n'était pas de sa faute. C'étais celle de son cousin Dudley Dursley, un gros lard qui passé ses nerfs sur Harry, qui en avais encore quelque hématomes.

Le cousin d'Harry prenais un malin plaisir a menacer les personnes qui osaient approchaient le brun.

Harry avais passé toute son enfance et son adolescence chez son oncle et sa tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, d'où il fut le seul rescapé ne conservant de cet accident qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il fut placer chez la seule famille qui lui rester. Mais celle-ci ne le porter pas dans son cœur.

Il fut battu a plusieurs reprise et avais pour chambre un petit placard sous l'escalier, qu'il avait encore aujourd'hui.

Les seuls vêtements qu'il possédé étaient ceux anciens de Dudley, devenu trop petit pour lui, il les lui avait refilé. Et maintenant il se retrouver avec des vêtements tous beaucoup trop large pour lui, il flottait littéralement dedans.

A cause de sa sous alimentation, il était incroyablement chétif et fin. Il avait des hanches étroites et fines, et un visage pointu et très enfantin.

Il ne se trouver cependant pas beau. Comparais a lui…

Draco Malfoy. Le garçon le plus populaire du lycée de Poudlard. Un grand blond de 1m92, aux yeux gris-bleu, avec autant de fric qu'on ne pourrait en avoir en toute une vie.

Mais sa Harry s'en fichait… Il se savait amoureux de Malfoy depuis sa première année a Poudlard. La première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard du blond dans un couloir, il avait sut qu'il l'aimait. Mais malheureusement il était trop timide pour le lui avoué. Et puis, le blond n'en aurais que faire, et cela ferais trop souffrir le brun, alors il se taisait…

Regardant une énième fois le lac en face de lui, il découvrit non loin de là, la silhouette trop bien connut de Draco Malfoy allongé dans l'herbe, les mains sous la tête, et une brindille dans la bouche. Il regarder le feuillage des arbres au dessus de sa tête. Il était vraiment beau comme sa.

Alors, Harry pris ses pastels et commença a dessiner les courbes parfaites du garçon de ses rêves.

Au bout de 15 minutes, il était arrivais a un résultat plutôt satisfaisant.

Le dessin était en tout point pareil au réel devant ses yeux. Draco était allonger dans l'herbe avec une brindille dans la bouche et regarder le feuillage d'un air rêveur.

Le brun se perdis dans sa contemplation et ne réagis donc pas tout de suite quand une rafale de vent arriva et fit voleté les dessins qu'il avait pris grand soin de glissait dans son cahier. Tous des dessins de Malfoy.

Se ressaisissons, il se releva et courut après ses dessins pour les rattrapais.

Il arriva devant le dernier qui avais volé un peut plus loin que les autres et sursauta en entendant une voie douce mais grave lui parler :

-Ce sont tes dessins ?

Il releva la tête et vit en face de lui… Draco Malfoy !

Sa première réaction fut d'écarquillés les yeux et de baissais la tête rouge de honte. Il se releva après avoir ramassé son dessin et lui dit d'une toute petite voie :

-O-Oui…

Trop mignon, se dit Draco déjà attendris par la magnifique frimousse du petit brun en face de lui.

Il sourit face au jeune homme devant lui et remarqua que celui-ci était nettement plus petit que lui.

-Tu a fait tombé sa.

Il tendit une feuille de dessin a Harry qui avais était obliger de relever la tête pour prendre son dessin en main.

Le brun rougis en constatent que le dessin que lui tendais le blond était celui qu'il venait de terminer. Prenant le dessin d'une main tremblante, il rougit encore plus lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de l'autre garçon.

-Tu… Tu as… Tu as regardé mon dessin ?

Dit-il en serrant ses feuilles contre lui, comme pour s'en imprégner.

-Oui, et tu es vraiment très doué. Cela fait longtemps que tu me prends comme modèle ?

-Euh… Je… Mer… Merci. N-Non… Enfin je…

Harry bégayais et Draco souris de plus belle en voyant l'air perdus de son interlocuteur.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura tout bas :

-Oui ?

Harry sursauta et lui dit :

-Je… Je dois y allé !

Puis il partit en courant, laissant Draco avec un regard plein de… Désir ?

Il n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours qui était (comme par hasard) la même que celui de Draco Malfoy.

La cloche retentis et il entra en cours. Il se dirigea vers sa place qui était a l'avant dernier rang, ou il pouvait discutait avec Ron, un grand rouquin aux yeux bleu, son seul ami.

Une fois installé, il sortit ces affaires et attendit le reste des élèves.

Le reste de la classe de tarda pas a arrivais accompagné du professeur de chimie : Snape.

Ron vain directement s'asseoir près de lui avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Harry ! Alors comment sa va aujourd'hui ?

-B-Bien…

-Oh, arrête. Quand tu bégaie c'est sois parce que tu es mal alaise sois parce que tu hésite a dire quelque chose.

-Tu me connais trop bien Ron.

-Évidement, je suis ton meilleur ami.

Harry souris et reporta son attention sur les élèves qui venais d'arrivés. Dont l'un d'entre eux… Draco Malfoy.

Son regard s'accrocha a celui du blond pendant un cours instant. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprait et baissa la tête.

Draco rit un petit instant devant la timidité du brun et alla s'asseoir derrière celui-ci. Bien que le dernier rang, pile derrière le petit brun, n'était pas sa place habituelle, personne ne lui en voudrais… N'es-ce pas ? Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que son parrain soit le professeur de chimie en personne.

Il alla donc s'asseoir derrière Harry qui rougit de plus belle devant l'initiative du blond.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en place, le cours commença avec un contrôle surprise.

Génial, pensa Harry qui n'avait absolument pas révisé.

Le test dura environ 30 minutes ou Harry n'arrêtais pas de se gratter l'arrière de la tête comme si les réponses allé venir de là.

Après quoi il rendit sa copie sous l'œil attentif de son prof. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la moyenne, il préféra s'apitoyait sur son sort et ne pas suivre le cours.

-Et vieux, tu viens avec nous ce soir ? Lui demanda Ron.

-Ou sa ?

-Bin, c'est Halloween ce soir, et avec un groupe de copains on pensait qu'on pourrait allaient faire une sortit dans le manoir abandonné près du cimetière. Tu sais celui de… Lord Voldemort, si je me souviens bien.

Harry tressaillit et pâli. Ron savait pourtant qu'il avait une peur bleu de cette fête.

Halloween… La fête des morts… Cette fête était vraiment la pire de l'année pour Harry. Depuis ses 3 ans, lorsqu'il avais vu sa tante pétunia déguiser en faucheuse et était entrain de découper le poulet pour le diner, il n'avait pas mis un pied dehors de son placard ce jour là. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il se refusait a sortir en se 31 octobre de peur de retombé sur un monstre ou un fantôme. Même si dans son placard il avait encore plus peur, il savait que les faibles parois des murs, le protégerais un minimum.

Il répondit a Ron d'une voie qui laisser montré toute sa peur :

-R-Ron… Tu sais très bien, que j'ai… J'ai peur de tous ces monstres… Et en plus si sa doit être a coté d'un cimetière, sa veux dire qu'il y aura aussi des morts vivants…

-Mais non Harry t'inquiète. On ira avec Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Allé viens se sera cool. En plus ton oncle et ta tante, vont chez la grosse greluche là, comment elle s'appelle ? Marguerite ?

-Marge…

-Ah oui, Marge. Alors tu vois, ils ne seront pas là, et tu auras la nuit pour toi. Allé, fait pas ta chochotte Harry.

-Mais Ron… Je n'y peux rien… J'ai… J'ai peur et puis c'est tout !

-Ouais, mais t'as pas a t'inquiétai. On sera 3 pour te protéger, et puis qu'es-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ?

-Bin…

-Alors tu vois ! Il nous arrivera rien ! Allé sil te plais ! Dit oui…

-Mais…

Ron lui fit ces yeux de chien battu et joins les mains comme pour faire une prière.

-Bon d'accord, soupira Harry.

-Chouette ! Alors je te dis a ce soir près du manoir abandonné a 20h00 !

Harry allé ajouter quelque chose, mais la cloche retentit annonçant la fin du cours.

Ron sortit en trombe de la salle de classe et partit rejoindre les 2 autres garçons qui les accompagneraient durant cette soirée nocturne.

Draco Malfoy, qui avais tout entendus de l'échange entre le rouquin et le brun, se retourna face a son ami, Blaise Zabini, un grand métisse aux yeux marron claire et aux cheveux noir, et lui dit d'une voie qui ne laissais pas remettre en question sa décision :

-Ce soir, on va au manoir abandonné de Lord Voldemort près du cimetière ! Et fait le bien comprendre a Crabe et Goyle.

-Mais ce soir moi et Pansy, on devait aller aux Trois Balais, pour…

-J'ai dit qu'on allé aller au manoir abandonné ! Alors tu décommande avec Pansy et tu viens point barre !

-Mais…

Draco lui lança un regard noir, et Blaise (ne voulant pas s'attirait les foudres du Grand Draco Lucius Malfoy), préféra capituler et acquiescé d'un hochement de tête.

Satisfait de la réponse de son meilleur ami, Draco sortit et se dirigea vers son prochain cours, qui était encore une fois dans la même salle que le petit brun, dont il connaissais a présent le nom grâce au rouquin qui était a coté celui-ci pendant le cours précédant… Quel beau nom : Harry Potter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était a présent 20h00 et Harry était devant le manoir abandonné de Lord Voldemort près du cimetière. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Appréhendant le moment d'entré dans l'immonde demeure qui s'étendait devant lui, il essayait de ne pas montré sa peur au autre qui l'avais bien remarqué depuis longtemps.

-Oh mais allé Harry. C'est pas si effrayant, ricana Ron.

-Ouais ! Il y a juste quelque fantôme, Vampire ou autre monstre en tout genre ! Mouahaha ! Fit Seamus.

Harry frémis. C'était une énorme erreur d'avoir accepter de venir avec Ron et ces amis. Maintenant il ne rêver plus que d'une seule chose… Courir et s'enfermer dans son placard.

Le brun amorça un mouvement de recul quand Dean s'avança pour le faire entré.

Voyant qu'Harry n'allai pas entrer de lui-même, Ron, Dean et Seamus firent tous un sourire machiavélique en direction d'Harry, qui déglutit péniblement.

Ron et Seamus attrapèrent chacun un bras d'Harry et le tirèrent dans le manoir.

-N-Non ! Les gars je ne crois pas que… Que se sois une bonne idée de…

-Allé Harry ! Si t'es venu ce n'est pas pour rester dehors !

Harry ne put répliquer, qu'il était déjà a l'intérieur de l'horrible maison.

Elle était noire. Seul le tapis qui jonchait le sol était rouge sang, et des toiles d'araignées recouvraient littéralement le plafond. Il y avait des armures vieilles de au moins 100 ans, et la poussière était maitresse dans la pièce.

Harry trembla encore plus en voyant un rat passé devant lui. Il voulut criais mais Ron mis sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de pousser un crie d'effroi.

-Chut Harry ! Tu va réveiller le Lord… chuchota Ron.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. A parce qu'en plus, Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort !

Là s'était trop !

Il courut vers la sortit avant d'être retenu par Dean et Seamus qui riais devant la mine apeuré du brun.

-Mais laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas rester ici une seconde de plus ! Pitié… Laissez-moi partir…

-T'es qu'une mauviette Potter ! Je ne te croyais pas aussi peureux… Mais finalement tu l'ais !

Harry, se savais peureux… Mais a chaque fois qu'on le lui disait sa lui serrais le cœur… Il n'était pas une petite fillette a qui on vient d'enlevé sa peluche tout de même !

Essayant de calmer ces tremblements, il dit d'une toute petite voie presque inaudible :

-Je… Je sais…

Tous sourirent et tirant un Harry retissent avec eux, partirent a la conquête du manoir.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce ou la couleur dominante était… Le… Noire. Sa changer pas vraiment du hall. Ils firent quelques pas tirant toujours Harry qui pousser des gémissements de désespoir. Il aurait bien voulut criais, mais il préférer ne pas le faire, de peur de réveiller le Lord endormis…

La pièce ressemblais a un salon. Il y avait des fauteuils recouverts de velours rouge parsemais de poussière, et une vieille cheminer ou des chauves-souris avaient élu domiciles.

Il y avait des statuettes de gargouille partout. Les murs était remplis de tableaux tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Après avoir admiré et volé quelque petite statuettes, Dean et Seamus reprirent Harry en main et l'emmenèrent dans une autre pièce un peut plus loin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils avaient a présent visité la moitié du manoir et il était un peut plus de minuit.

Harry s'était évanouis 3 fois, a cause des chauves-souris et avais tremblais tout le long du chemin.

Il en avait assai. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, et s'endormir dans son lit sans penser a tout ces monstres qu'il avait cru voir pendant leur visite.

S'arrêtant aux pieds des marches d'un escalier, Harry demanda d'une voie tremblotante :

-On… On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Ron, Dean et Seamus se regardèrent et sourirent de concert. Ils échangèrent un regard machiavélique.

-Mais Harry on n'a pas finit la visite. Il y a encore les cachots à voir. Avec plein de squelettes ! Dit Dean.

Harry en trembla encore plus. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il ne le savait plus lui-même.

-Je… Vous… Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas rentrer ?

-Bon, écoute Harry… Nous on va allait voir les cachots et toi, tu vas rester sagement là et tu vas nous attendre, fit Ron.

-Mais… Mais je ne veux pas rester tout seul…

-C'est sois sa, sois tu viens avec nous voir les squelettes !

Le brun frémis. Résigner il accepta et s'assied sur les marches d'escalier.

-Tu nous attends, on ne sera pas long promis. Allé venais les gars ! dit Ron.

Ils partirent tous en courant laissant Harry mort de peur et tout tremblant. Tout d'un coup il se sentait seul… Et dieu sais qu'il détester la solitude. Sa lui rappelais son placard ou il rester enfermer toute la journée sans jamais voir personne.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Ron et les autres étaient partit. Il commençait a se faire tard et Harry commençais a fatiguer.

Ne sachant quoi faire, partir chercher ses amis, ou sortir de se manoir, il préféra ce levé et partir a la recherche des autres garçons.

Il prit son courage a deux mains, et marcha doucement dans la maison. Elle était toute noire, il ne voyait pas ou il mettait les pieds. Constamment sur ces gardes, il regardait partout !

Il marcher sans but appelant ces amis d'une toute petite voie :

-R-Ron… Dean… S-Seamus… V-Vous êtes là ?...

Mais a chaque fois il ne recevait pas de réponse.

Il avançait dans le manoir et arriva dans une salle ou il y avait un grand fauteuil sur une estrade. Il en déduit que sa devais être la salle du trône.

S'avançant d'un pas incertain, il trébucha sur une marche d'escalier et s'accrocha a quelque chose de dure pour éviter la chute. Relevant la tête pour voir a quoi il s'était accrochais, il faillit mourir de peur quand il vit se qui lui avais empêché de se casser une le coup.

Devant lui se tenaient la statue d'une faucheuse vêtue de noir avec des ailes d'ange, noire elles aussi. Elle avait une capuche et tenais une faux immense.

Harry poussa un crie d'effroi et se recula. Il tomba a la renverse dans la précipitation, ce qui eux pour effet d'actionner une dalle qui était par terre.

Se massant le postérieur en tremblant toujours, il releva les yeux pour voir que la statue s'était mise en mouvement. Elle agité maintenant ces ailes et tenais fermement sa faux comme pour découper Harry en petits morceaux.

Harry cria de toute ces forces, et voulut partir, mais il se figeât sur place quand il vu la faucheuse s'élevait dans les airs grâce a ces ailes noire.

Il ferma les yeux et se mis a sanglotait… Trop de mauvais souvenir. Il allé mourir et sa lui faisait peur… Il tremblait beaucoup trop pour bougeais.

Pleurant encore et encore, il fit une dernière prière. Il était près a rejoindre ces parents… S'était le moment.

La faucheuse avança dangereusement de lui et Harry pleura encore plus, en apercevant la faux luire dans le reflet de la lune sur une vitre.

La faux allé s'abattre sur lui, lorsqu'il fut soulevais du sol par deux bras fort et puissant, qui s'était glissait sous ses jambes et son dos.

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était porté par un blond bien trop reconnaissable… Malfoy !

Le blond courais dans les couloirs du manoir pour échapper a la faucheuse qui volé derrière eux.

Harry sanglotait toujours dans les bras du blond et ne fut pas rassuré du tout quand il entendit un cri strident venir de derrière son sauveur.

Il regarda d'où venais le cri lorsqu'il vu que la faucheuse avais gagné en taille et en en vitesse. Il poussa un petit crie et se cala dans les bras du blond comme pour se protéger.

De son coté, Draco courais toujours. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit ou il pourrait se reposer et mettre Harry en sureté.

Il tourna ou détour d'un couloir et entra dans une pièce qui semblais être un bureau. Il déposa Harry sur le fauteuil rouge en face de lui et pris l'épée que tenais l'une des armures. Il la glissa dans la poignée de manière a se que la porte ne s'ouvre pas… Du moins pour l'instant.

Aussitôt que se fut fait, la faucheuse frappa a la porte en criant toujours.

Harry pleurais et se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil. Draco vain au près de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

-Chut… Chut… Sa va aller… Je suis là maintenant. On va s'en sortit, ne t'en fait pas.

Harry s'accrocha a la chemise du blond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si il devait mourir, il voulait au moins que le blond sois avec lui jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Draco berça son brun (oui son), et lui murmura de douce paroles pour le calmer. Mais en vain, car la faucheuse frappais de plus en plus fort sur la porte.

Il relâcha le brun et partit voir dans la pièce s'il n'y avait pas une porte secrète ou un truc dans le genre. Il baissa quelque bouquin comme dans les films, appuya sur plusieurs pierres sur le mur, tourna quelque statuettes, mais en vain. Il allé abandonner, lorsqu'il vit que la faucheuse avais planté sa faux dans la porte et commençais a la découper. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry, qui tremblais et pleuré encore plus qu'avant. Il alla vers lui et le pris dans ces bras.

-Chut Harry… Je suis là. Elle ne te fera pas de mal…

Il redressa le visage vers lui et encra ces yeux dans ceux remplis de larmes de son interlocuteur.

-Je te le promets…

Il fit un petit baiser sur le front du brun et lui pris la main.

-Allé viens, on ne peut pas rester là, il faut partir !

Harry hocha la tête et se releva. Draco le tira a travers la pièce et se mit a toucher tout les murs.

La faucheuse, avais déjà découpé la moitié de la porte. Mais elle était trop grande pour entré entièrement.

Sachant que la situation était urgente, Draco pris Harry dans ses bras et s'appuya sur un mur.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Harry sanglotait toujours contre Draco qui le serré dans ses bras.

Soudain il se sentit tombais a la renverse. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était sur Draco par terre. Le mur avait tourné et ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans une pièce qui semblait être la cuisine…

Il y avait des couteaux partout et cette fois, le rouge était la couleur dominante. Sur la table, il y avais un liquide rouge qui ressemblais a du sang… En faite… Il n'y en avait pas que sur la table… Il y en avait partout !

Harry se cala un peut plus contre Draco et pleura encore. Pourquoi avait-i accepté de venir ? Pourquoi !

Draco referma ces bras sur Harry et lui murmura de doux mots.

Il se redressa et garda Harry dans ces bras un petit instant avant de se détacher de lui et de lui dire tout bas en mettant une main sur sa joue humide par les larmes :

-Aller vient, il faut sortir de là !

Harry sanglotât en hochant la tête.

Le blond lui pris la main et commença a avançais lorsqu'il remarqua que Harry ne bougeais pas. Il se retourna et lui fit face.

-Mer… Merci… murmura le brun.

Le blond eux un hoquet de surprise en entendant le petite voie apeurer du brun.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et le pris dans ces bras.

-C'est rien...

Harry le regarda indécis, mais se cala contre lui de peur d'être a nouveau séparer de celui qu'il aimait.

Ils restèrent un moment comme sa jusqu'as qu'un cri se face entendre.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps dans la direction du bruit. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant que la faucheuse leur courait toujours après.

Draco pris la main d'Harry et courut le plus vite possible vers la porte la plus proche. Harry ne pouvais que courir derrière Draco. Il était essouffler et fatiguer, mais il avait peur qu'on lâchant la main du blond, il ne soit abandonner, et laissait en pâture a la faucheuse.

Draco courait partout, cherchant le sortit de cet affreux manoir. Au détour d'un couloir, il remarqua de la lumière. Il s'y dirigea en courant, tirant toujours Harry derrière lui, et découvrit que c'était la porte d'entrer.

La faucheuse avais vu elle aussi la porte. Poussant un cri, elle redoubla de vitesse et attrapa la main d'Harry.

Le brun poussa un cri et sous le coup de la surprise, lâcha la main du blond.

-DRACO ! Cria t-il.

Draco ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'appelait se retourna et remarqua qu'il ne tenait plus la main d'Harry dans la sienne se mis a regardais partout et vis que la faucheuse tenais Harry dans ses bras.

Le brun sanglotait, et tremblais de tout ses membres.

-HARRY ! Hurla le blond.

Draco regarda partout autour de lui et trouva une lance par terre. Il la prit sans hésiter et la lança sur la faucheuse qui avais a présent mis sa faux devant le coup du brun, près a le lui coupé.

En recevant la lance en plein ventre, la faucheuse poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha le brun qui alla s'effondrait sur le sol, en tremblant toujours.

Draco courut a lui et le souleva en princesse avant de continuais a courir vers la porte.

La faucheuse, vit rouge. Elle arracha la lance qui était dans son ventre et se mit a volé derrière les 2 garçons.

Draco courut encore, et arriva a la porte. Il se jeta dehors et tomba dans les escaliers qui étaient devant le manoir. Ils roulèrent, lui et le brun, jusqu'en bas et sans s'en rendre comte, Draco partit en direction d'Harry et le souleva une fois de plus.

La faucheuse allé les suivre dehors jusqu'as qu'une voie se face entendre a l'intérieur.

La voie était douce, mais menaçante. Le monstre ne voulant pas subir les foudre de son maitre préféra retourner a l'intérieur du manoir. Refermant la porte derrière elle, la faucheuse poussa un dernier crie avant de disparaître dans la noirceur de la demeure.

Harry tremblais et pleurais sans retenue dans les bras du blond.

Draco courait en direction de sa maison. Le manoir était en pleine campagne, et aucune voiture ne passait. Il était obliger de marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

Harry pris un moment avant de se rendre comte ou il se trouver. Dans 2 puissant bras. Il releva les yeux et remarqua le visage inquiet du blond qui le porter.

-D-Draco ?

Le blond stoppa sa course et regarda Harry, comme si jamais plus il ne le reverrait.

-Oui, Harry. Tout est fini. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Plus jamais il ne remettra le pied dehors le jour d'Halloween.

Draco le regarda un instant et fut attendrit devant le visage enfantin du brun dans ses bras.

Il déposa Harry a terre et lui pris la main.

-Viens.

Harry ne posa plus de question et le suivit. Il avait une totale confiance en lui. De plus… C'était le garçon dont il était amoureux… Il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance, et le suivre.

Ils marchèrent dans le plus grand silence a travers la campagne.

Harry avais mal aux pieds. Sa course dans le manoir l'avais incroyablement épuisé, et il était un peut plus de 2h00 du matin.

Mais il ne ralentit pas l'allure. Il ne voulait pas que le blond s'inquiète pour lui pour un rien. Alors il marcha a la même vitesse que Draco malgré ses pieds souffrant.

Au bout de 30 minutes, ils arrivèrent au commencement de la ville, et a la fin de la campagne.

Draco s'arrêta et montra du doigt un autre manoir au brun qui trembla de plus belle.

Draco le pris dans ces bras et lui dit tout près de l'oreille :

-C'est ma maison.

Harry rougis, et écarquilla les yeux. Draco vivait lui aussi dans un manoir ? Là c'était la fin du monde !

Il amorça un mouvement de recul, mais il fut bientôt repris par le blond.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Il n'y a pas de faucheuse dans celui là. Fait moi confiance.

Harry rougis devant le ton doux qu'avais employait Draco puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Draco lui repris la main et le guida a l'intérieur de sa maison.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, l'intérieur était plus que lumineux. Les murs étaient couleur crème, et la décoration était très moderne.

Il se détendit et suivis Draco qui le menais a l'étage.

-Viens… Tu es tout sale, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Sa te dit une douche ?

Harry sentis ses joues s'empourprait.

-M-Mais… Je… Je n'ai pas de vêtements propres. Il vaut mieux que… Que je rentre chez moi.

-Non reste ! Je te prêterais des vêtements propre ne t'en fait pas.

-Mais je ne voudrais pas…

-Si je te le propose c'est que je veux bien t'en prêter alors tu ne peux qu'accepter.

C'est vrai qu'Harry ne se sentais pas le courage de rentrer chez lui après cette nuit d'effroi. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Draco souris devant la réponse du brun. Il trouver qu'Harry était très mignon lorsqu'il rougissait.

Il le guida jusqu'à une chambre a l'étage. Elle était verte et argenté. Il y avait un lit a baldaquin vert et le reste de la chambre aborder les mêmes couleurs que le lit, mélangeant parfois l'argenté et le vert, pour déboucher sur du gris métal… Enfin c'était très joli.

Il laissa Harry au centre de la pièce et partit vers une armoire, d'où il sortit un tee-shirt blanc, un boxer noir, et un pantalon gris. Il les tendit au brun qui s'en saisit, puis sortit un pantalon noir et un boxer gris.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Met toi a l'aise.

Harry rougis et répondit :

-D-D'accord.

Le blond sourit et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Harry lui, n'en revenais pas. Il était dans la chambre du garçon qui hanté ses rêves depuis maintenant 1 ans. Il y avait combien de pourcent de chance pour que cela arrive ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avais pas envi de calculer.

Il s'assied dans un fauteuil non loin du lit et se mis à repenser a la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Rien qu'au souvenir de cette soirée d'effroi, ses poils se hérisser.

Il resta assied pendant environ 10 minutes. Après quoi Draco sortit de la douche, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir.

-Voilà tu peux y allé ! Fit le blond a Harry.

Le brun devint d'une belle couleur coquelicot. Voir le blond a moitié nu n'arranger rien a ses sentiments.

Il se leva précipitamment et alla dans la salle de bain.

A l'intérieur, il se dévêtit et se glissa sous l'eau chaude.

Après 15 minutes, il ressortit de la douche, les cheveux encore ruisselant d'eau et porter le tee-shirt que lui avais prêté Draco. Le tee-shirt blanc qu'il porter était beaucoup trop large pour lui. Il lui arrivait a mis cuisse, et il ne porter pas de pantalon, celui-ci était trop large et chaque fois qu'il le mettait, celui-ci tomber a terre. Il avait cependant mis le boxer que lui avais prêté le blond. Il n'allait pas sortir vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un tee-shirt 2 fois trop grand pour lui.

Draco était assied dans le fauteuil dont la place était précédemment occupé par le brun. Il lisait un livre d'histoire quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et fit apparaitre le petit brun les joues rouge, et vêtu de son tee-shirt qui lui arrivais a mis cuisse.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se sentis réagir face a cet être qui étais vraiment un appel a la débauche.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur le petit brun qui était en face de lui et qui se tortillais les mains.

-Je… Je n'ai pas put mètre le pantalon… Il… Il était trop grand pour moi alors… J'ai…

Harry bafouillé. Du point de vu de Draco, il était… Trop mignon !

Draco sourit et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

-C'est rien.

Harry souris et vain s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer…

-Non. Moi je crois que tu vas rester dormir chez moi !

-Mais… Mais je…

-Je sais que tu es fatigué… Je le vois bien. Alors je vais te donner une chambre d'ami et demain je demanderais au chauffeur de te ramené.

-Mais…

Draco lui fit un petit sourire, et Harry rougis de plus belle.

-B-Bien…

-Aller vient… Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Au faite… Tu as faim ?

-N-Non… Merci.

Draco se leva et emmena Harry dans une chambre a coté de la sienne. Elle était en tout point pareil a celle de Draco, sauf qu'ici les couleur dominante était le rouge et or.

-Voila. Fais comme chez toi. Je suis juste a coté. Alors si tu as un problème, viens me voir. D'accord ?

-O-Oui… Mais… Et t'es parents ?

-Ils sont ont voyages d'affaire ne t'en fait pas.

Draco fit un petit bisou sur le front de son invité, et souris lorsqu'il vu le brun rougir.

-J'adore quand tu rougis…

Harry devint écarlate. Et Draco pouffa en voyant que sa phrase eu l'effet voulu.

Il dit bonne nuit a Harry puis retourna dans sa chambre, ou il se coucha en s'efforçant de ne pas trop penser au petit brun dans une tenue plus que bandante, dans la chambre d'à coté.

Harry lui, s'allongea sur le lit a baldaquin de la chambre et s'endormis aussitôt. Pensant qu'il avait une chance inouïe de passer la nuit dans la maison du garçon de ses rêves.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry se réveilla en sursauta dans le lit a baldaquin ou il dormait. Dehors, le tonnerre gronder, et la pluie s'abattait en masse sur le toit du manoir. Il faisait encore nuit noir, et sa lui faisait peur.

Harry détester l'orage. Sa lui faisait peur tout ses bruits. Il avait besoin de protection… Il avait besoin de bras… Il avait besoin de Draco.

Il se leva donc, pris son oreiller et marcha a pas de loup vers la chambre de Draco.

Celle-ci avait la porte ouverte. Il entra dans la chambre et murmura doucement :

-D-Draco ?... Je peux entrer ?...

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Harry raffermis sa prise sur son oreiller et se rapprocha du lit ou le blond dormais paisiblement.

-D-Draco ?

Le blond papillonna des yeux et vis Harry dans sa chambre.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… J'ai peur de l'orage… fit-il tout tremblotant.

Harry avait peur que Draco le rejette. Et s'il lui disait de partir de sa maison ? Et s'il le mettait à la porte ?

Harry allé retourner dans sa chambre en courant lorsque la voie de Draco le fit sortir de ses penser :

-Aller vient là petit brun.

Draco ouvrit de grand bras, en invitation a silencieuse, vis-à-vis du brun en face de lui.

Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et Harry vain dans le lit de Draco et se colla a lui.

Le blond le pris dans ses bras et le sera contre lui.

Il du se faire violence, pour ne pas sauter sur Harry, qui était a présent caler dans ses bras.

Il allé se rendormir, lorsqu'il entendit une petite voie :

-M-Merci… Merci pour ton hospitalier.

A l'entente de la voie du petit brun, Draco se dit que si Harry prononcé encore un seul mot… Il ne pourrait plus résister. S'était déjà très dure de ne pas sauter sur le petit brun a coté de lui, alors si en plus il parler avec cette voie infantile et très mignonne, Draco ne pourra plus tenir.

-Et… Merci… De m'avoir sauvé.

Sa y est. S'était fini pour lui.

Il plaqua Harry sur son lit et encra ses yeux dans les siens.

-Harry… Je… Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai… J'ai envi de toi !

Le brun devint écarlate. Il rougit et bafouilla :

-D-Draco je... Unh !

Le blond le fit taire d'un baiser.

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient douces… Elles étaient de couleur rose et avait un gout sucré.

Draco mordilla la lèvre inférieure du brun qui ouvrit la bouche sous l'assaut du blond.

La langue de Draco s'engouffra dans la bouche du brun, qui gémis lorsque leur langues se croisèrent.

Harry avais un gout de cannelle… Très subtile, selon Draco.

Ils firent valser leur langues encore un instant. Puis a bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer.

Harry avais les joues couleur coquelicot. Et Draco souriais de toute ses dents en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de son brun.

Il se rapprocha doucement de lui et captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres tentatrices…

Il descendit sa bouche sur la mâchoire d'Harry, puis sur son coup, pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

Harry gémissait de plaisir. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il rêvait de cela ? Il ne comté plus les jours…

S'agrippant aux épaules du blond, Harry gémis en sentant l'une des mains de Draco faire remonter son large tee-shirt.

Draco remonta le tee-shirt qu'il avais prêté a Harry avec l'une de ses mains. Il caressa doucement le ventre plat de son brun en lui murmurant de doux mots.

Lentement, il glissa une main dans le boxer d'Harry. Celui-ci gémis et remonta les jambes des deux coté des hanches de Draco.

Le blond commença de long va et viens sur l'érection du brun en dessous de lui. Se délectant de l'image qu'Harry lui envoyais… Le brun ne se rendais pas comte a quel point il était bandant ! Draco se demandais même si Harry était toujours vierge.

La penser qu'un autre puisse toucher Harry, le fit accélérer ses va et viens, et bientôt Harry vain dans sa main.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son brun. Qu'il était beau… Les yeux brillant… Les joues rougis… Les cheveux en bataille… Quel appel a la luxure et a la débauche.

Draco enleva le tee-shirt qui servait de mince protection au brun en dessous de lui. Et commença a parsemais son torse de petit baisers papillon.

Se qui eu vite fait de faire gémir encore plus Harry… Et quand Draco mordilla l'un de ses tétons, Harry hurla son plaisir.

Un petit sourire nié s'installa sur le visage du blond.

Doucement il baissa le boxer du brun et hotta son propre pantalon, qui eu vite fini sa course par terre accompagné du tee-shirt et de leur boxer.

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Harry ou il murmura :

-Harry… Je… Je peux venir ?

-O-Oui… répondit simplement celui-ci en haletant.

Draco lui donna un tendre baiser, avant de faire entré 1 doigt dans l'anus du brun.

Harry grimaça d'inconfort. Cette sensation d'intrusion en lui ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait atrocement mal, mais après un certain temps, il fini par s'habituer a cette nouvelle présence.

Draco, voyant qu'Harry s'était détendus, ajouta un 2ème doigt.

Harry grimaça une nouvelle fois, mais la douleur fut bientôt remplaçais par le plaisir.

Une fois qu'Harry fut près, Draco retira doucement ses doigts.

Il pris les hanches d'Harry en main et plaça son membre dressé devant l'intimité du brun. Et doucement, il entra en Harry.

Celui-ci grimaça de douleur.

Draco fut étonné de l'étroitesse du brun. Harry était tellement chaud, tellement étroit, que cela l'étonna au plus haut point.

Quand Harry ne grimaça plus de douleur, mais gémis de plaisir, Draco commença de petit va et viens. A début Harry, qui n'était pas du tout habitué a se genre de chose ne put retenir quelque larmes.

Lorsque Draco vit les larmes du brun, il cessa tout mouvement et dit a Harry :

-Si tu veux j'arrête.

Mais Harry secoua la tête de gauche a droite et gémis.

Draco reprit alors ses mouvements mais alla doucement. Au bout d'un moment Harry ferma les yeux et gémis :

-Encore… Plus… Plus vite ! Plus… Plus fort !

Draco, heureux de pouvoir se lâcher, alla donc de plus en plus vite. Et bientôt, Harry ne gémis plus que de plaisir. Draco pris en main le membre durcit d'Harry et fit des va et viens au même rythme que les siens dans le corps du brun.

Harry n'y tenant plus vain dans la main de Draco, qui le suivit après un dernier coup de rein.

Le blond s'écroula sur son brun, qui essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Se retirant doucement d'Harry, le blond roula sur le coté et pris dans ses bras le brun qui se lova contre le lui.

Draco allé s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit la petite voie presque infantile et timide du petit brun a coté de lui, lui dire :

-Je… Je t'aime… Draco.

D'abord surpris, Draco écarquilla les yeux, puis voyant que le brun tremblait, surement de peur de sa réponse, il raffermit sa prise sur Harry et lui murmura de façon rassurante :

-Moi aussi Harry…

Il l'embrasa doucement et le serra contre lui, et lui dit amoureusement :

-Je ne te laisserais jamais… Jamais…

Harry versa une larme de joie… Finalement… Il adorer le jour d'Halloween.

* * *

**Bon je sais pas se que vous en pensez mais bon, s'était juste une fic comme sa... Un One Shot quoi. Voilà, s'était une fic spécial Halloween. **

**Tiff.**

**Posté : 1/11/2010**


End file.
